Frozen: One Year Anniversary Celebration
by GalVol76
Summary: It's November 27, the one-year anniversary of the Great Thaw! How could anything go wrong? Three chapter story. Don't flame. K Plus just because. UPDATE: Due to positive reviews, a Part IV Epilogue is coming today! :D
1. Part I

_**It is I, GalVol76, and tomorrow is...FROZEN'S BIRTHDAY! :D  
>So, I decided, in celebration, to post this story! Enjoy! :)<strong>_

It was a sunny day in the kingdom of Arendelle, one year after what was now referred to as the "Great Thaw". Since then, sisters Elsa and Anna had grown closer than ever, despite the thirteen years apart.

But, this particular day was special! It was November 27, the day that the Great Thaw happened! Not only was the whole kingdom rejoicing, but the two sisters were happier than ever.

And it was on this particular day that Elsa and Anna were building snowmen, the way they used to, until they had found out that today was the one-year anniversary of the Great Thaw.

"Anna, can you believe it? One full year!"

"I know, right? Let's try not to remember what _else_ happened a year ago, and let's remember the good things!"

"I know what you're referring to by 'what else'. And you're right. Let's leave that in the past, and let's move on. So, any ideas on how we can celebrate today?"

"Well, we could sing!"

"Anna..."

_"Cause for the first time in forever..."_

"Anna, please. I don't need memories of that separation."

"_I won't be alone"_, Anna finished, as she didn't want to say the rest, following Elsa's comment.

"Good. Now, let's go see what the town is doing!"

"Sure!"

And they did.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Elsa exclaimed, as the sisters looked at a statue of them hugging on that ship. Elsa remembered that vividly: the first time they'd been together in thirteen years, and they were completely happy, and Anna wasn't dead.<p>

"I know, right? I didn't know they were making this!" Anna replied.

"Want a picture?"

"Elsa, you know that things that take pictures don't exist. However, maybe we could get someone to paint us."

"Perhaps..."

_**This will be a three-part story. Hope you enjoyed! :D**_

_**-GalVol76**_

**FROZEN: ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY CELEBRATION  
><strong>


	2. Part II

_**Here's Part II of "Frozen: One Year Anniversary"! Enjoy!**_

**PART II  
><span>**

Many minutes passed. Both sisters watched as the townspeople came and went, and put up statues and sang songs.

"Anna, are you sure this was the best idea?"

"Yes, Elsa. We just need patience. Maybe, we could sing while we wait."

"Anna, now is not the time. Right now, we need to see if there are any painters around."

"Okay, Elsa. I'll go see real fast if there are any painters around."

"Good. Hurry, as we're approaching noon, I think. I kind of forgot how to tell time."

"Already? Jeez, Elsa. Didn't know you were so forgetful."

"_Anna_..."

"Okay, Elsa. I was just teasing you a little bit. Anyhow, I'll go find an artist to paint a picture of us."

"Go do that, Anna."

Anna got up from where they'd been sitting on the statue, and started skipping away, smiling.

_Maybe this will be a perfect day._

Anna kept skipping and thinking, until she entered the town's center, which was sadly far away from the castle.

"Good thing I didn't sprint again," Anna whispered, remembering the LAST time she'd come to get people.

"Excuse me, but I need an artist!"

Anna looked around, and then, she saw a man with a beard looking at her.

"Yes, how may I help you, princess?"

"Just call me Anna. Anyway, Elsa and I were wondering if you could paint a picture of us by the statue that was put up today."

"You mean, the one of the double-braided girl hugging the single-braided girl?"

"Yes, that one. The girls, by the way, are Elsa and I, following the Great Thaw, which was a year ago."

"Okay, Anna. We shall go. However, this will take up a long time. This might take your afternoon up."

"Anything for a picture of Elsa and I."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Elsa sat, waiting for Anna's return.<span><br>

"Oh Anna, where could you be this time?"

Then, Elsa heard it: a small voice talking to a deep one."

"-and so I ask for a perfect image."

"Sure, Anna. Just get into position, and we can get your perfect image completed."

The next thing Elsa knew, Anna was sitting next to her, head on Elsa's shoulder.

"Hi, Elsa. We're getting an image painted of us. Just wish that machines that took pictures existed."

"Okay, sisters. Stay right there!"

Both sisters smiled.

Then...

"On second thought...DIE!"

The artist put his brush down, and took out a knife.

Anna suddenly sat up.

"Wait, _what_?"

"I am not an artist. My name is..."

And the artist started to shift forms, his hands turning slimmer, his hair turning browner, his face turning younger, until...

"HANS!" Anna yelled.

"That's right, Anna. I am here to avenge myself today, as today is the one-year anniversary of my downfall. It is time to prove...that I AM A WORTHY KING!"

Suddenly, Elsa spoke up!

"No, Hans. You will not. I am the Queen."

"Oh...we'll see about that."

And then, Hans began conjuring up a black cloud that was glowing.

"This...is the spell of Shattered Sight. It turns you against the people you love. This could be the way I defeat you both once and for all: by using this spell."

"W...where did you get it?"

"Ingrid, the Snow Queen, gave it to me. She trusted me with its powers, as we have a common enemy: you two. Now...goodbye."

Hans blew the spell...

And the sisters ran.

Ran as fast as they could, away from the statue, which was turning into a black cloud.

"Anna! We can't waste time looking at the statue! We need to GO!" Elsa screamed, over the sound of winds picking up, blowing her blue dress around.

"But..."

"Anna! Just listen to me! It's dangerous!"

Then, the wind suddenly picked Anna up!

"NO!" Elsa screamed!

_**CLIFFHANGER! Anyhow, the Spell of Shattered Sight belongs to ABC's Once Upon a Time.  
>Time to answer le reviews!<strong>_

_**Thepopcornpup: Thanks! :)**_

_**See you in Part III! Be sure to favorite, follow, and review, and I'll see you in Part III. Byyyyyyyyyye!**_

_**-GalVol76**_

**FROZEN: ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY CELEBRATION  
><strong>


	3. Part III

**_Sadly, we've reached the end. But hey, I told you it would only be a three-part story. Anyhow, enjoy this ending._**

The wind picked up, and Anna was blown away farther and farther from Elsa, who was screaming.

"ANNA! NO!"

"ELSA!" Anna was screaming.

Elsa immediately started following the flying Anna, who noticed she was heading for the statue, which was by now encompassed completely in the spell of Shattered Sight.

"ANNA! TRY TO HIT THE STATUE!" Elsa screamed.

"ELSA! THAT WILL INVOLVE GETTING HIT WITH THE SPELL!" Anna replied back, screaming.

"JUST TRY TO HIT IT!" Elsa yelled.

Anna was torn. Save herself, and risk hurting Elsa? Or deal with the fact she might fly away?

However, it was too late.

She hit the statue, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"NO!" Elsa screamed, and that's when she noticed that the cloud was disappearing.

Was Anna safe from the spell?

But at that moment, Anna came out from the statue, and the look in her eyes was cold and heartless.

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa...you're supposed to be my sister."

The moment Anna said that, something shattered inside of Elsa. Despite knowing that the spell of Shattered Sight was the cause, she couldn't help but feel her heart break in half.

"Anna, I am your sister."

"No. You shut me out for thirteen years. YOU KILLED ME!"

"Anna, calm down. The spell will dissipate."

"No, these are my true feelings. And now, _sister_...we will duel."

Anna got out the knife that Hans had been carrying. _Did she steal it_? Elsa wondered.

However, that was the least of her worries, as the cold and heartless Anna came towards Elsa, raising the knife.

Elsa didn't care. Her sister, the one she loved, was gone. There was nothing she could do to prevent it.

Anna raised the knife, and Elsa braced for the fatal blow.

Then...

"Wait, what? Where am I?"

Elsa looked up, as she had been looking at the ground, and saw that the heart and warmth had returned to Anna's eyes.

"Anna...you came back!"

"Wait, I was gone?"

"Yes. You threatened to kill me with Hans' knife."

"WHAT?" Anna screamed.

"Yes, Anna. You did. I was scared you were gone forever, but then you came back!"

"Oh Elsa..." Anna said, and ran to her, and hugged her tightly.

Elsa returned the hug full-heartily, knowing that her sister was now back.

* * *

><p>A little while later was the parade. The parade that had been preparing for hours, even days, was finally released, with Elsa and Anna leading the parade, singing.<p>

"-it go! Let it go! Let it go! Let it go!"

(Anna had demanded the first line be the only one sung)

The parade flew through town, and around the castle, before it reached the starting point again.

They had passed by the statue, with a hole in the middle, as that was where Anna had hit the statue. The sisters gave each other uncomfortable looks, remembering what had happened earlier with the Spell of Shattered Sight and Hans.

Eventually, the parade stopped, and everyone left to return to their houses, and the royals returned to the castle.

* * *

><p>That night, both sisters lay by the fire in the library, curled up in a blanket.<p>

"Anna, I'm so sorry things didn't go the way we wanted."

"That's okay. The best way to celebrate this day was with you."

"You're right, Anna. Now, it's time to get some shut-eye, Anna. Sweet dreams, my precious Anna."

"Right back at you, Elsa."

The two sisters laughed at that comment.

Eventually, they fell asleep with their arms around each other, dreaming of how they would make next year even better. And how they would continue to spend time with each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that ends the story! Time to answer reviews!<br>**_

_**Thepopcornpup: I could understand you. Also, glad you liked the addition!**_

_**Erin Milne: Thanks!**_

_**So, that ends the story! See ya next time! Byyyyyyyye!**_

_**-GalVol76**_

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FROZEN!  
><strong>


	4. Part IV: Epilogue

_**Wow, guys. I didn't think this story would need a fourth chapter, but due to positive reviews, here it is! So, here's the chapter! :D**_

**PART IV: EPILOGUE**

All night, Elsa and Anna were snuggled up against each other.

Then, around midnight, Elsa's good dreams started to turn into a nightmare...

"_Elsa, you're supposed to be my sister."_

_"Anna, I am your sister."_

Then, something that did NOT actually happen did happen...

_"Elsa, I am about to put an end to your misery," the cold and heartless Anna said. _

_"Anna, this is not you. Do what you must, but remember...I love you."_

_At that moment, Anna swung her knife up, and that was the final thing Elsa ever felt..._

"NOOOO!" Elsa screamed, waking both herself and Anna up.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asked, noticing that Elsa was shaking.

"Nothing...just a nightmare."

"What happened?"

"It was while you were under the spell, and nearly killed me. You...you did kill me."

"Elsa, you know I would never kill you. Unless, of course, you had rabies and I had to put you out of your misery."

"Anna, did you read _Old Yeller_?"

"Yes, I did. Let's not talk about it. Anyway, I would never kill you."

Elsa noticed she had stopped shaking, meaning she had recovered.

"Elsa, we need to go back to bed," Anna said quietly.

"You're right. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Right. Night sis."

Both sisters finally laid down again, and eventually, they fell back into the world of dreamland, happily dreaming of sisterhood and celebrations.

And singing. Magical singing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well guys, that was the OFFICIAL end! Time to answer reviews!<strong>_

_**Thepopcornpup: Thanks!**_

_**ErinMilne: Yep, we do! Maybe we could work together on a story in the future. :)**_

_**So...yeah, farewell, and happy Frozen Day and Thanksgiving! Review and favorite! Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!**_

_**-GalVol76**_

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FROZEN!**


End file.
